dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Moonridge
Moonridge is a merchant-friendly town along a busy trade route. It is relatively peaceful, despite its share of problems being on the edge of Doomwood Forest. Here you could buy a Sun Tome, a book wherein you give it to the Oaklore innkeeper Maya, she will give you one of the most powerful non-DA weapons, the Raging Sun. Quests Available DragonFang Inn *Moonridge Patrol *Bombing Run Moonridge *Wait... *What... NPCs *"Cheeks" *Chomper *Citizen *Fawn *Hawke *Illumina *Kat *Knight *Lara *Lucy *Mayor Dolan *Necro *Pamela *Phil *Skele *Soup *Tam *Viamat *Violca *Wally Shops Gem Shop Location: Moonridge -> Right -> Fountain -> Examine -> Illumina Contents *Summon Gem - Illumina Dialogue ???: I sense a kindred spirit... Asandar.. is that you? My vision fails me. :' The stone in Asandar's pendant.. The gargoyle's missing eye? I wonder... '???: You.. are not Asandar. Yet you have restored my sight... ???: I must test you. Throughout the ages, only true seekers of the forgotten have known me. ???: A message remains hidden near water unseen... find the ancient marker, and there also shall you find my name. ???: Purest light, I wait in silence. Call me, and I will answer. Holy Escutcheon. If you answer the question wrongly: ???: Your answer is flawed. Throughout the ages, only true seekers of the forgotten have known me. If you answer the question correctly: Character: Illumina! Illumina: Yes, it is as you have said. I am called Illumina. Illumina: Please tell me... What has become of Asandar? Character: I'm sorry, but Asandar passed away long ago. Illumina: I see.. Illumina: Asandar knew he would not survive.. He returned me to my slumber until such a day when I would be needed once more. Illumina: I sense good in you.. Illumina: If Asandar trusted you, then I too will entrust you with my power. Note: The answer to her name is illumina. Moonridge Knights Dragonfang Inn > Upstairs > Chest (Moonridge Knights) Contents Axes/Swords *Edgars Blade (43, 53) *Frigid Arctic Blade *Melting Arctic Blade *Purified Blade of Edgar *Reforged Bos Primigenius *Stabilised Arista Alysida Daggers *Frigid Arctic Dirk *Melting Arctic Dirk *Stabilised Arista Tauran Staffs *Frigid Arctic Staff *Melting Arctic Staff *Stabilised Arista Labyrinthic Accessories *Tended Ivy Cloak Miscellaneous Items *Inventory Slip Moonridge Emporium Moonridge Armory Phil's Funkies Dialogue DragonLord Viamat Viamat: Hail, ! I am DragonLord Viamat, and I run this outpost. Please, make yourself at home. Viamat: I admire your courage, and your willingness to further our cause, my friend. I do have some tasks with which I could use your help. Viamat: DragonsGrasp has posted us here to aid the people of Moonridge. Viamat: We have organized patrols of DragonLords around this area, but much danger still lies inside DoomWood. Viamat: This cursed forest will one day cease to be a thorn in my side, I swear it! Viamat: Aye, it’s not easy to gain ground in such a corrupted place. But at the very least, we serve to make the immediate area around Moonridge safer. Viamat: This town is very important, it serves as a haven to merchants who supply the northern towns with food and equipment. Viamat: The work we do here has repercussions throughout Lore, and we do not take it lightly. Viamat: Our defensive unit was hit hard in the recent months... Viamat: We have suffered a great many losses and have enlisted the help of the local citizens and some mercenaries to protect the town. Viamat: Mayor Dolan has agreed to cover the costs of outfitting them with equipment, and we have been training them to fight. Viamat: Thus, we have witnessed the birth of the Moonridge Knights. Viamat: They are not yet able to stand alone, but one day they will, and we will be able to focus our efforts elsewhere. Viamat: They guard the perimeter of the town, and it’s streets. I run patrols throughout the surrounding area and manage the supply. Viamat: If the town were to ever come under attack, we’d have an army of DragonLords coming in to flank the enemy. Viamat: Yes, I am aware that Artix is leading the frontal assault against the Necromancers in DoomWood. Viamat: Hahaha, yes that sounds like him. The Paladins and DragonLords here share common goals, I only hope our work in DoomWood is not in vain. Viamat: Part of our duties is to ensure that they obtain adequate supplies. They have helped us many times, it is the least we can do. Guard Tower Hawke: ... Hawke: I’m Hawke, Captain of the Moonridge Knights. Can’t talk, scouting for undea-- Hawke: ZOMBIE! 3 O’CLOCK! Knight: Got him! Hawke: No, it’s ok. We’re just really busy right now. Well...*(frown)* We’re always busy here. Hawke: Why they ever decided to build the town in DoomWood, I’ll never know. Whatever. As long as they pay me. Hawke: SKELETON! 9 O’CLOCK!!! Hawke: Sorry, what were you sayi-- Hawke: NO, YOUR OTHER 9 O’CLOCK!!! Hawke: I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!! JUST KILL IT ALREADY! Skele: Arrooo?! Knight: Oh, there he is. Hawke: Hey, before you leave, would you mind helping out? We could sure use it...Talk to DragonLord Viamat, you can find him at the DragonFang Inn. Hawke: What’s what? Hawke: The what now? Hawke: Oh, that. I’ve no idea, something about a cursed battlefield or something. I dunno... Hawke: Oh. I remember now. An ancient battle was fought there, but the souls of the dead still haunt it. Hawke: Yeah, but it’s probably just a children’s tale to keep them from wandering off. I don’t put too much faith in stories like that. Necromancer Necro: I’m going into town to buy some spell components. Now, you guys stay here, okay? Chomper: AWWWWW, man! Soup: Hey, come on! You never let us go into town. Necro: ... Necro: You’re undead. The knights would slay you. Soup: Oh, right. Chomper: Can’t you use some sort of cool spell that makes us look human? Necro: Yes. Soup: So...why don’t you use it? Necro: I travel with you two everywhere I go. I want at least some time to myself. Gosh, I can’t even hear myself think sometimes. Soup: ... Necro: Don’t gimme that look. At least you get to be ‘not dead’. You’re lucky I let you use words, you know the rules. Chomper: Yeah, I’m really glad I don’t have to do that ‘AroooOooo’ thing. It’s just weird. Soup: We have no lips. What do you expect? Chomper: It just...it kinda takes away from our dignity. Soup: WE’RE UNDEAD! We have no dignity! We don’t even have real names! Soup: Honestly...SOUP?! Why on earth would you name me that? Necro: I like soup. Soup: ...of course. Necro: I named him Chomper because he tried to bite my toes off. Soup: ??? Chomper: It’s true. Soup: ...Why?! Chomper: I...I was bored. Soup: Yeah...of course you have dignity. What was I thinking. Knight and Citizen Banter Knight: Hail, Adventurer! Welcome to Moonridge. Knight: This is Mayor Dolan’s house. Knight: What? I’m resting. I’m tired, ok? ...And I don’t think she can see me from here. Citizen: This town is so much safer, now that the DragonLords have arrived. Knight: If Hawke asks, please tell her I’m doing a good job. Knight: Our Captain is really tough on us, but she has good intentions. She’s very protective of this town. She’s probably very nice when not working Mayor Dolan Mayor Dolan: Hello traveler. Welcome to Moonridge. Mayor Dolan: I know Doomwood is an.. unhealthy.. location for a town. Pamela: *rolls eyes* Mayor Dolan: But we are very near a trade route that connects Falconreach to the towns further south. Mayor Dolan: Without a place to take refuge, travelers would have no protection here on the edge of the forest as they are passing through. Mayor Dolan: Plus we have the Moonridge Knights. I have faith in their ability. Pamela: *(Yeah, in their ability to be useless)* Mayor Dolan: Our knights have been trained by the finest of DragonLords, and are led by a most capable leader. Hawke keeps them in shape. Mayor Dolan: I am not entirely certain. She was a skilled ranger. We hired several mercenaries when the knighthood was founded. Mayor Dolan: Actually, now that I think about it...I believe she is from East of here. Near the Sandsea. She likely trained there. Mayor Dolan: I’m afraid that the story of Moonridge is rather dull... Mayor Dolan: Years ago, a group from the north were travelling through here and simply decided to set up camp. Heh, and they never left! Mayor Dolan: Eventually, more and more travelers passed through here, and it became widely known as a good resting spot along the road. Mayor Dolan: Soon, settlers began moving in, and the rest I suppose is history. Mayor Dolan: Well, you see... Pamela: Haha. Yeaaahhh, that didn’t really pan out. Mayor Dolan: The town WAS just a giant shopping mall, the Muskrat Mall...but at that point we did not have running water... Mayor Dolan: Packing a few hundred stinky people in one building with only a few windows...not such a great idea. Mayor Dolan: So we ended up building a normal town, to help with air flow. Pamela: It really helped the tourism side of things. Well...that and getting rid of the muskrats. Mayor Dolan: We've got running water now though, so it’s fine. No reason to not stay and spend your money. Category:Towns Category:Book 1 Towns Category:Book 1 Locations